A Fragile Jigsaw
by EscapingEarth
Summary: Yami is the King of Games. He never loses. Ever. So why is this jisaw puzzle giving him such a hard time? Thankfully, help arrives in the form of Ryou. Can he calm a frustrated Yami? Fluff. Fragileshipping. (RyouxYami) Yaoi. You have been warned. :3


Finally written my first fragileshipping fic, something I've been wanting to get around to for the past 3 years XD

One-shot, fluffy. I imagine very OOC, since I haven't actually watched the original series since I was a kid, so bear with me. Due to that fact I've also avoided factoring in anything related to the series.

EDIT: Should also mention this is a challenge I set for QUEEN EEVEE, and decided to have a go myself. There'll be another one along soon.

* * *

A soft chuckle sounded from the doorway. Yami glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the white haired youth holding a mug of hot chocolate in each hand.

"You were growling again." Another chuckle from Ryou, who walked towards his companion. Yami's face grew flustered, a dusting of pink settling across his cheeks.

"I was what?" Ryou couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The confused tone clashed with the deep, serious timbre Yami's voice always seemed to hold.

"Growling." Yami's blush grew deeper. "I take it you're struggling?" Ryou gestured at the floor with one of the mugs, taking in the jigsaw puzzle spread out across the carpet.

"Mmm," Yami confirmed. Ryou placed the mugs gently on the desk before sinking to his knees, joining Yami by his puzzle. "I swear there are pieces missing!" As though to emphasise his point, he threw one of the pieces to the ground, growling again.

Managing to keep his laughter in check, Ryou caught Yami's wrist gently. He smiled softly up at his elder's face.

"You need to calm down," He began, lowering the wrist in his grasp to its owner's knee. "You won't find any of the right pieces if you keep on getting frustrated." He reasoned gently.

"I have an idea." Yami looked down at the sparkling eyes peeking out from under Ryou's fluffy white fringe, face tilting in curiosity. His face, having cooled down, flared bright red once more as he felt the smaller hand slip into his much larger one. "Try starting with the outside pieces." The soft voice startled Yami, who begun daydreaming in the seconds - which felt like an enternity - before Ryou spoke up again.

As he glanced back down at the infuriating jigsaw, Yami realised that he had been attempting rather futilely to build from the middle outwards. Ryou's free hand slid into view as he began sifting through the puzzle pieces, eventually pulling out a corner piece with a triumphant cry.

As Yami joined the search for the rest of the border, he came across a piece that looked promising and reached for it - just as Ryou placed his fingers on the other side. They laughed as they both tried to pick up the piece at the same time. Ryou relinquished his hold, happy to observe the pleasure passing over his beloved's face as the piece they found slotted neatly in with the rest of the puzzle.

The hot chocolate lay forgotten and cooling on the desk as the couple continued to piece together the jigsaw, immersed in their task.

Eventually, Yami gleefully slotted the last piece into place, and Ryou, feeling brave, leaned forward to kiss the taller boy on the cheek. At that moment in time, however, Yami turned to face him, joy and thanks written across his face, causing Ryou's lips to softly brush against his own.

The younger boy squeaked in surprise and went to pull away, but Yami pulled him in closer and kissed him properly. Chuckling to himself, Yami let out a low growl as he deepened the kiss. This time it was Ryou's turn to blush a fiery red as the growl invoked a completely different response from the earlier events.

Yami pushed Ryou to the ground, who wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him down with him. The two lay in each other's embrace, the finished puzzle lying silently beside them.

* * *

So how was it? Please review, constructively criticise, let me know how I did, where I can improve, yadda yadda. The things an aspiring writer loves to know.  
Thanks for reading,

EscapingEarth


End file.
